The Laws of Attraction
by Countess Dontes
Summary: Jake is feeling things for his brother that he certainly shouldn't be, and Will might be on his way there as well. Meanwhile, Jake and Will must travel to Ramania, where there is claimed to be a rampaging werewolf whom needs thier Attention. JakexWill
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: If I owned the Brothers Grimm, they would NOT be actual brothers! Never! So don't sue me! I can't afford to be sued! Aaahhh!**_

"Perhaps..another kiss?" The moment it was suggested, Jake's heart leaped up into his throat, and all he could think about was kissing those soft, sweet lips.

A kiss? Why did the vision of himself kissing his brother make his heart beat so fast? Maybe he was nervous? Maybe he was afraid of the disappointment, when it didn't work?

He put it off for the moment, and removed his glasses. It was only a kiss, right? It's not like he was in love with his brother or something! He slowly began to lean down, his heart rate soaring. He was inches from Will's lips, when he heard a low growl from beneath him. Before he could register what was happening, his brother mumbled "Too long!", and yanked his head down until their lips met for a short, not-so-chaste, kiss.

Jake began to pull away, shaking considerably, but was suddenly yanked down and pulled under Will. He sighed contentedly as Wills' mouth came crashing down on his own yet again. He could just feel Will's tongue running along his lower lip, when a small and somewhat squeaky "Ahem" came from behind them.

Will broke the kiss, grinning like the cat who got the cream, and Jake looked up, flushed, and panting, to see a very nervous looking Frenchman, and a blushing Angelika.

Will quickly leaned back down and whispered "I just had to know what it was like, before the story ended." before kissing him once, albeit a little more chastely, on the mouth. He then stood up, and clapped his hands together.

"Welp! Now that we're all good and alive! Whose for some good strong ale, eh?" he said laughing.

Jake got up shakily, and began to register what had just happened. It had happened so fast, that the only thought he had time for was "Bloody hell!". He couldn't even recall the sensations he had experienced, except for shock, of course. He couldn't recall the feel of the kisses, either. He wished he could.

Once he had regained his composure, a thought flicked into his mind. What had Will said? "Before the story ended?"

He quickly caught up with the others and pulled Will aside, so they were bathed in the shadows. He wrapped his arms firmly around Will's waist and pulled his body closer. He pretended to be cool, and confident, when really he was scared and shaking. "Our story will never end, Will." He whispered, his breath brushing across Will's lips. He leaned in just enough for their lips to lightly ghost over each other's, before pulling away and running to meet the others.

Good! It was WILL'S turn to be shocked for once! He quickly snuck a glace at his brother and was delighted to see him blushing like mad and looking more than slightly dazed.

Neither brother knew what they were getting themselves into..

_**Short, I know, but what do you think? Continue? No? Let me know! I love reviews! Flames can actually be helpful sometimes as well!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Things, for the most part, had gone back to normal. Will and Jake were currently on their way to Romania, where there had been several kidnapings by an el-ledged werewolf. It would take at least 10 to get there, depending on their pace.

They didn't talk much, though Jake did attempt to strike up a conversation every once-in-awhile. They had made an unspoken agreement not to talk about the kiss.

Will, for the most part, just rode on in silence, thinking about the events which had followed the kiss.

FLASHBACK

They had arrived back at the village, and the people immediately began to celebrate. There was music, and dancing, and laughing, and everyone was joining in. Everyone, that is, except one William Grimm.

He sat in his room at the window, staring out at the celebrations. He couldn't stop thinking about that moment under the tree.

"Our story will never end, Will."

What had Jake meant by that? Was he just teasing him because of the kiss? Or had the statement held a deeper meaning?

"Our story will never end, Will."

He looked down at Jake, and smiled as he tripped, obviously pissed out of his mind, and fell into Angelika. He really couldn't hold his ale.

He was surprised to find his eyes darken, and a low growl exit his mouth when Angelika laughed and kissed Jake square on the mouth.

His fist clenched and he growled louder still as he watched Jake and Angelika run off together. He saw the way they were looking at each other, even from that far off, and it infuriated him!

He stopped, suddenly, as he realized how utterly irate he had become. What was he angry about? He'd bedded plenty of women in his life! Why shouldn't Jake get a chance? Was he jealous of Jake because it was Angelika? No, no, he didn't feel like that for her. So why, exactly, did he care?

He didn't get a chance to answer himself, though, as Jake chose that moment to stumble through the door, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Will's eyes narrowed.

"Have fun with Angelika, then?" he asked scathingly, taking in Jake's rather disheveled appearance. He felt a sudden twitch in his loins and was completely disgusted with himself for getting excited over his own brother. He eyed his brother's exposed chest. It was slick with sweat and it was tan, and smooth, and hairless, and rather muscular.

His eyes traveled down and he noticed that Jake's pants were nearly falling off his hips. He could see the distinct navel lines, and could just barely see a few small black hairs poking out from the brim of his pants. He shivered and looked away, staring down at his ale.

'I blame you' He thought, glaring down at the drink in his hand with a rather accusatory look on his face.

"No Will! I- T told her I cou-cou-...whatsh se werd? Ah! yesh! coodnt! I told her I coodnt, becaush I lurved you!" He said, slurring his words more than slightly and smiling sheepishly.

Will feigned indifference at his brother's drunken rumblings, but inside, his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He loved him? Or was it just the alcohol speaking?

Suddenly, without any warning at all, a vision of him down on the floor, licking Jake's navel line, down to the brim of his pants, and slowly, very slowly, pulling them down, popped into his head, and he REALLY had to restrain himself from pouncing on Jake right then and there.

He looked over at Jake again and was both delighted and horrified to find that his shirt was gone completely, and his pants had slipped further still from his hips. He could now see even more of those small black hairs poking out from the brim of his pants, and he could see even more of his perfect body. And it all added up and it was almost too much! He licked his lips and ran his eyes along his brother's body, shivering.

Then he snapped out of it. "For god's sake man! Make yourself decent!" he yelled, still not able to stop looking at the perfection standing before him. Jake just grinned as he looked between Will's legs, no doubt seeing the bulge that lie there.

He stumbled a bit, still completely pissed out of his mind, and walked a little closer. "Will." he said, and pronounced the word rather seductively for someone who's had more ale in one night than in his entire lifetime.

He walked a little closer, taking pride in the way Will stared at his sweating body with such lust-filled eyes. Then, without any warning (which seemed to be happening to Will a lot lately). he dropped his pants completely.

That was the last straw for Will. He could no longer contain himself. He pounced on Jake, knocking them both to the floor, and began to kiss him furiously. His slightly hazy mind didn't register the fact that this was completely and utterly wrong. All he knew was that he wanted this. More than anything in the world.

He growled in frustration as Jake fumbled with Will's clothes, his clumsy hands not succeeding in the least bit with pulling them off. Will sat up quickly and yanked off his own shirt, throwing it to the ground and crushing his lips to Jake's again. He slipped his tongue into Jake's mouth and got no resistance. He then began to wiggle out of his pants, the motion sending Jake into a frenzy. Will realized that, while trying to wiggle out of his pants, he had begun to grind up against Jake's hips. Was that why Jake was writhing so much? He experimented, repeating the action, and, now that he was aware of something besides the fact that his pants were still on and he needed them OFF, a wonderful shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. He repeated the motion again and again and again, and each time he did, Jake emitted wonderful cat-like mewls. It was driving him mad!

He began to kiss Jake harder, and push his body closer. Gods he wanted to be IN him. Somehow, though he had never thought about this sort of thing before (lie!), he knew what to do. He was just thinking of something to use as a sort of lubricant, when Jake stopped moving all-together. Will looked down to see Jake completely unconscious underneath him.

"Jesus Christ in heaven! He's passed out!" he thought, nearly crying.

He put Jake into bed, trying to ignore his aching erection, and curled up on the cot on the other side of the room. He refused to touch himself. What he had just done was WRONG, and touching himself after would only make it worse. He was immensely delighted to know that Jake would not remember a moment of this in the morning. He tended to forget things that had happened when he was drunk.

'Think dead kittens.' nope 'Think severed heads.' Still nope. 'Think..' a sudden image of Jake underneath him, screaming out his name in pure ecstasy, entered his mind and he groaned. 'Bad Will! Think...Think..Oh sod it all!' he thought before slipping his hand into his pants.

END FLASHBACK (very long flashback!)

As predicted, Jake didn't remember a thing of it, but Will did. Oh boy did he. It became a nightly ritual. Jake fell asleep, the image of that night popped into Will's head. He tried to calm himself. He failed. He cursed himself for his sick mind as he pleasured himself. He fell asleep.

It was wrong and he knew it, but he couldn't help it! Why had Jake gone and said that? It wasn't fair! Jake got to remain blissfully ignorant, while Will had to relive that night over and over and over and over. And the thing was, he was starting to not be able to satisfy himself. It took longer every night for release and sometimes it didn't even come. (no pun intended) He knew what his body wanted, needed, but he refused to give it to it! It was wrong! Wrong, wrong wrong!

Before Will knew it, Jake had decided to stop and make camp, as there were no inns around for miles and miles. They, of course only had one tent, and one blanket. Why, Will would never know, but that's it. And it was bloody cold out too! So he couldn't very well sleep outside with no blanket.

'Excuses excuses Will! You just want to be close enough to touch him, to kiss him, to lic-' he stopped himself. Bad! No more of those thoughts!

But, as he watched Jake wipe the sweat from his brow and lick his lips, he felt the all-to-familiar feeling in his loins.

Gods this was going to be a long night!

(A/N: Ok, so this is where I originally ended this chapter, but I decided to make it longer because I just watched like five million clips of a movie called Brokeback Mountain and it just put me in the writing mood! Ok, and if you haven't seen or heard anything of this movie, look for some clips of it on google. If you like slash, you will LOVE that movie!)

Really, it wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be. At least not so far. Of course, it had only been about 10 minutes since they had set up camp. But he was making progress. Within those 10 minutes, he had only stared at Jake about..15 times. Once, he had caught Jake actually staring back at him, and his heart leapt up into his throat. It was wrong, the things he was thinking about. But why was it wrong? There were plenty of men out there who slept with each other. It was because they were brothers. But how was that so wrong? It's not like they could make a baby, so they didn't have to worry about bringing a deformed child into this world. So why was it wrong?

A voice inside of him somewhere said "It's not. Nothing is wrong with it. Follow your heart William!", yet another voice, still louder, said "It just is! It's wrong and you know it! You're sick! You're already damned to hell, don't drag your brother into it as well!". He didn't know which one to listen to. It was like his mind was being torn in two directions.

His heart, however, was decided and he knew that it would not change its mind. He looked over at Jake, laughing as a spider landed on his shoulder, and he tried to brush it off, making much to wild of hand gestures and tripping over a tree branch. He snorted as he hear Jake mumble "I'm okay!" then scream as a branch fell off the tree and onto his head.

Will shook his head and walked over to Jake to make sure he was alright.

0o0

Jake sighed as he looked over at his brother for what had to be the millionth time those past ten minutes. He was just sitting there, staring off into space. He smiled to himself as an idea popped into his head. He stood up and flailed his arms out a bit, pretending there was a spider on his shoulder. He heard Will giggle a little, and he moved backward till he tripped over a tree root.

He heard his brother laugh harder this time and grinned. It had worked. "I'm ok!" he mumbled, then screamed as a branch fell onto his head. Will laughed full-out then and Jake was delighted to hear him walking over to help.

He rubbed the forming bump on his head and grimaced. That branch was a great idea! Unintentional, but great. But damn did it hurt!

He heard laughter from above him and looked up to see Will's smiling face hovering above him. Will was couched on the ground, his arms resting on his knees, so he could be more level with Jake. "I told you those trees would be out for revenge." He laughed "You're so clumsy sometimes Jake!" He said, reaching up to Jake's head and taking off a leaf that had been resting there.

Jake smiled, happy that he could make his brother laugh. "You look lovely when you smile!" He said, only half-jokingly.

Will blushed slightly, but laughed anyway. "Oi brother! I do believe your flirting with me!" He said, jokingly.

Jake suddenly sat up so his face was only inches from Will's own. "And if I am?" he whispered, his hot breath whispering over Will's lips. 'God, calm yourself Will! He's only joking!' he thought, then laughed, his voice maybe a bit too quaky. "Stop it Jake, you're makin me blush!" he joked, really blushing.

It happened in a matter of seconds and neither of them knew who had initiated it. But suddenly they were rolling around on the ground, their tongues battling for dominance, both panting wildly.

"Jake I-" Will began but Jake shushed him, and began to kiss him again. Will knew that he couldn't stop now. Jake was kissing him, and he wasn't drunk, or tipsy, or anything. In fact, neither of them had drunk anything since that night.

Will felt Jake tug at his shirt and he lifted his arms, feeling it slip over his head before yanking Jake's off roughly and throwing it to the ground. Will began to kiss Jake down his chest, stopping at his right nipple. He bit at it and licked it and sucked it and was delighted at the noises it elicted from Jake. He moved onto the other one and gave it the same treatment.

A sudden "ahem" made both their heads snap up. Will looked at the man standing there, face covered in shadows and was damn near ready to rip his head off with his bare hands. Jake just kind of blushed and smiled sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, I was going to ask if you were perhaps the famous Brother's Grimm, but obviously that isn't a possibility." The man said in a deep, smooth voice, thick with his Romanian accent.

It was Will's turn to blush, as he stood up, crossing his legs so as to hide his...predicament. "Actually, we are the Brother's Grimm. I am William Grimm and this is my..er..partner, Jacob Grimm." He said, hoping the man would buy that they're not brothers.

The man laughed and it sent a shiver down Will's spine. "Oh! Well then! I am very pleased to meet you! I was told that you would be passing through here on the way to the Village, and was going to invite you to stay at my home for the night. I don't live in the Village, of course. In fact, you see that house up there?" The man said, pointing to a ridiculously huge house about a mile from where they stood. "That is my home. Just over the hill on which it stands is the Village! If you cross that hill, it takes a full 7 days off of your journey! You seem to have been taking the long way around!" The man laughed again, and, again, Will shivered. Who the hell was this guy?

"I think we're just fine here, thank you. Though we do appreciate the offer, and the directions." Jake spoke up for the first time since the man had arrived, standing up and walking over to where Will stood. He stood right behind him, wrapping an arm protectively around Will's waist. He didn't like this man. There was something..strange about him.

"Don't be a fool Jake! We could use the lodgings!" Will said. For some reason he felt inclined to trust this strange man.

"But Will-" Jake began, but Will cut him off, turning around in Jake's embrace and cupping on of his cheeks in his hand.

"It's alright Jacob. Trust me, ok?" He asked, looking into Jake's eyes. Or attempting to anyway. Jake kept looking away, obviously hurt that Will would rather go with some stranger whom they didn't even know then stay alone with him.

"I trust you Will..." He whispered and Will grinned, kissing him lightly on the lips in thanks before turning back to the man. "Alright, we'll take you up on that offer good sir!" He said, grinning.

"One thing though. Would you mind very much moving forward so we could see your face?" Jake piped in. The man simply moved forward without comment, the light of the fire now illuminating his whole face. Jake almost regretted asking.

The man had long, thick, smooth black hair that he kept in a pony tail except for one side of bangs which he let fall freely over his face. His eyes were a wonderful shade of blue, and his skin was paler and smoother than anything either Will or Jake had ever seen. He was, in every sense of the word, gorgeous.

"Ah, is there a name to go with such a beautiful face, sir?" Will asked suddenly. 'Where the hell did THAT come from?' he thought.

The man grinned and it made him look all the more fantastic. "My name is Nicholas Lazarovici 2(A/N: Don't know how to find Roman Numerals on here..). But you can call me Nick. I don't much like when people call me by my full name. It makes me feel terribly old!" He said, smiling.

Jake and Will looked at each other, Will with a look of pure joy and excitement plastered all over his face and Jake with a look of a mix between terror, skepticalness, and doubtfulness gracing his features.

This was turning out to be a most interesting night. Neither of them, of course, knew of what they were getting themselves into. But, then again, they never really did.

OKIES! Sorry about the writing being in the middle of the page, my computer is just being weird. So, anyway. That was chappie two! What did ya think? Like? Hate? Let me know!

Now, to the review corner!

OfPiratesAndElves- Thanks a bunch! I wasn't sure how people would take this story, with the incest and all, but I'm glad you liked it! Extra thanks for being my first reviewer! Here! Have a cookie! gives you a cookie

Forbidden Secrets- Thanks! Very motivational, yes yes! I hope you continue to think that was as the story goes on!

Queen of the Paperclips- First off, LOVE the name! Very amusing! Secondly, I'm glad you liked it! I shall continue yes yes. As long as I get at least ONE review per chapter!

Rider-of-snakes- You think? Lol. I hope you're sure, cuz I'm continuing anyway! Glad you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

OK, so a few things. First off: I need your guys's opinions. I've recently realized that I've had this story move much too fast. So I want to re-write the second chapter, and have it go slower from then on. I'll still have the steamy flashback scene, but Will will be a bit more tipsy, and won't remember a lot of it, and he'll blame it on the ale. Plust, there won't be that kiss scenen before Nick shows up. I need to know if this is ok with you guys.

Secondly: I've made a C2 community called "Purely Platonic", and I want to know if any of you want to be on the staff, or if you have any other fics that aren't on there that you think should be. Let me know. You can P.M. me, or E-mail me, or message me on MSN instant messenger at .

After I get like two opinions on this, I'll either start the third chapter, or start revising.


End file.
